RFP Title: FDA Drug Residue Prevention Program RFP Number: RFA-FD-18-006 Indiana State Board of Animal Health Discovery Hall, Suite 100 1202 E. 38th Street Indianapolis, IN 46205 317-544-2400 May 11, 2018 Project Summary / Abstract The Indiana State Board of Animal Health (BOAH) operates animal health programs, the state meat and poultry inspection program and the state dairy inspection program. In the course of conducting these programs, BOAH interacts with food processors, farmers and livestock markets on a daily basis across the state. BOAH proposes to integrate an enhanced drug residue prevention effort into agency animal programs with a goal of reducing illegal drug residues in tissues and milk from Indiana livestock associated with human food. BOAH will focus on the following objectives: 1. Developing materials and conducting educational and outreach activities that will further enhance knowledge of proper drug use and management of treated animals in the Indiana livestock industry. 2. Conduct non-regulatory assessments of current violative drug residue incidents that are provided by FDA. 3. Conduct non-regulatory best practice visits with livestock industry participants associated with veterinary drug use in food producing animals or holding treated food producing animals. 1